


Phantom

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Afterlife, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, F/M, Investigations, Missing Persons, Spirits, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Lucy Chen unwittingly brings back to life one of L.A.’s most famous missing persons cases when she accidentally stumbles across skeletal remains. The case was one of Officer Tim Bradford’s first cases involving a missing child, and it has long haunted him that the case went stone cold. As the case comes roaring back to life, Tim, Lucy, and all of Mid Wilshire are determined to get justice for the little girl who vanished without a trace...and to bring down a killer who thinks he’s gotten away with the perfect crime.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Unexpected

Officer Tim Bradford froze as he reached the lobby of Mid Wilshire. He’d been told he had a visitor, but no one had mentioned who it was. Tim’s heart ached as he saw the green eyed brunette sitting in a chair, scrolling through her social media on her phone as she waited for him. He knew what her cries sounded like; he knew what her anger felt like; and he knew she’d never lose the haunted expression that had permanently etched itself in her beautiful emerald eyes. As he studied her though, he realized there’d been a few changes since he’d seen her last. She was taking care in her appearance again. She didn’t look so lost, or sad, or angry. The haunted look was still there, but it had faded over time. Looking at her now, you’d never guess the horrible nightmare she and her husband had endured nine years ago. And with that thought, Tim noticed she no longer wore a wedding ring. Tim wondered what she wanted, and wondered even more what the hell he could possibly say to her. This was one case that would stay with him, for the rest of his career, and quite possibly, the rest of his life. 

Tim wandered into the lobby and stopped in front of her. “Stacy? Stacy Chavez?” Stacy glanced up from her phone, and much to Tim’s surprise, smiled at him. She stood up and pulled him into a hard hug, shocking him even further, before she eased back. “Hi, Tim. It’s been a long time. And it’s Carpenter now...I went back to my maiden name after the divorce.” Tim sighed regretfully and nodded as he crossed his arms. “So you and Ricardo...” Stacy gave a brief nod. “Yeah. After everything that happened, well, we just couldn’t get past it.” Stacy glanced around before looking back at Tim. “Ummm...is there somewhere we could talk?” Tim nodded at her. “Sure...this way.” He led her to the break room and opened the door for her. John and Jackson were seated at a table as Tim looked at them. “Sorry guys...can we have the room for a few minutes?” Jackson and John traded curious glances, as they both nodded. They each smiled at Stacy and gave her a friendly nod as they hurried out. Tim pointed to the table they had just vacated. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured them each a cup of coffee. He doctored Stacy’s coffee and brought the mugs to the table. She smiled as she took a sip of it. “You remembered.” Tim nodded as he sat down. “Yep.” He studied her thoughtfully as she wrapped her hands around the hot coffee mug. “So what’s up? How have you been?” Stacy nodded at him. “I’m pretty ok these days. Went back to school, got my realtor’s license. Got sober. Although I do enjoy a nice Chardonnay every now and then.” Tim smiled tenderly at her. “That’s really great Stacy. I’m really happy for you, and I’m proud of you. After everything you went through...” Stacy hastily took a sip of coffee and cut him off. “I’m leaving Los Angeles, Tim...for good. It’s time.” 

Tim sighed as he gently took her hand. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” Stacy nodded as she looked at him, her voice resigned. “I have to, Tim. The memories...” Stacy shook her head as she continued. “I’ve accepted that Jessie’s gone and she’s never coming back. It took me this long to accept it, but I finally have.” Stacy ruefully laughed as she shook her head. “It’s why I never sold the house, even after Ricardo and I divorced. It’s why I never changed my number. I always thought someday, maybe, she’d find her way home. That’s what got me through the early days of her disappearance. Thinking that way...and you. But I can’t live the rest of my life waiting for something that’s never going to happen. I have to let her go... and I can’t do that if I stay here.” Tim nodded and sighed as he sipped his coffee. “Sometimes I still think about her...wondering what I missed; what everyone missed. I’m sorry we never found her, Stacy. I’m so sorry.” Stacy nodded and squeezed his hand. “I never blamed you, Tim. Ricardo didn’t either. We both know how hard you worked trying to find her.” Tim looked at Stacy intently. “I know that. That was never the problem between you and me.” Stacy ruefully laughed. “I know. I probably should apologize for clinging to you the way I did to get through what happened, but I can’t. I probably wouldn’t be here today if it hadn’t been for you.” Stacy couldn’t help but pry, just a little bit. “How’s your wife?” Tim shared a long look with Stacy and figured it best not to go down this road with her again. “She’s doing well.” Tim was not about to unlock this door again. He purposefully didn’t elaborate, as Stacy nodded and hastily took another gulp of coffee. Tim sighed as he watched her. “Where are you going to go?” Stacy softly smiled at him. “I’m moving back east...to Pennsylvania. I’m from there originally. I just wanted to say goodbye... and to thank you for never giving up on Jessie.” Tim nodded and smiled kindly at her. “You’re welcome. I really hope you’re happy in Pennsylvania, Stacy. I mean that.” Stacy nodded as she and Tim both rose from the table. “My door’s always open, Tim.” Tim gave a brief nod. “Goodbye, Stacy.” He hoped he was sending the message in as clear, but also as kindly a way as he could. Stacy smiled at him as she gave a small wave before she walked out of the break room. Tim sighed deeply. He hoped Pennsylvania was kinder to Stacy than California had been.

Tim walked into his kitchen later that evening after work and frowned at the river flowing through it, with his wife, Officer Lucy Chen, sitting right in the middle of it, crying her eyes out. “Ummm...” That was all he got out before Lucy sobbed loudly. Tim rushed to her as he located the source of the river, which apparently was a busted something or other in the dishwasher. Hell if he knew exactly what was wrong. He walked through the ankle deep water towards Lucy. “Boot...why are you down there?” Lucy tearfully glared at him. “Because I can’t get up! I’m too heavy and big and the floor is too slippery. I’ve already fallen twice.” Lucy let out a pitiful wail then as Tim took pity on her. He fished out his cell phone and sent out a message to his colleague, Officer John Nolan, begging for help. John used to work construction, and Tim hoped and prayed John could figure out the problem. He put his phone back in his pocket and then bent over and scooped a pitiful, soaking wet Lucy into his arms. Lucy sobbed into his neck as Tim nuzzled her, trying to fight back his smile. “I’ve got you, Boot. C’mon, let’s get you warm and dry.” Tim carried her down the hall, into their bedroom and shut the door. Soon he had her in clean, dry clothes, and tucked into bed. He quickly changed into dry clothes and then stretched out on the bed with her; he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “Interesting day?” Lucy started to cry again as Tim chuckled. “Boot...I was kidding.” Lucy sniffled as she wiped her tears. “I was just trying to fix the damn dishwasher! I watched several videos online and thought I could do it.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Do you have plumbing and appliance repair skills I don’t know about? I told you the repair man was coming next week.” Lucy wailed again. “I was just trying to help! I’m sick and tired of being so helpless and useless.” Tim softly sighed as he nuzzled her neck as Lucy began sobbing again. “Aww, Boot. You’re neither of those, and you know it. Out of all of us, you’ve got the most important job ever...keeping the Big Three safe and healthy.” Tim rubbed his hand gently over her huge, pregnant belly before he planted three soft kisses on her belly. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair as her cries slowly subsided and she felt exhaustion overtaking her. She yawned hugely. “I love you, Tim Bradford.” Tim glanced up at her and smiled. “I love you too, Boot.” Lucy tearfully smiled at him as they shared a sweet, dreamy kiss.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wakes up from her unplanned, evening nap to a spontaneous surprise party in her now cleaned up kitchen. Tim tells everyone of his involvement with one of L.A.’s most famous missing person cases: that of 9 year old Jessie Chavez, who vanished without a trace at the birthday party of her best friend, Libby Lancaster.

Lucy awoke to laughter coming from the kitchen, from the sounds of it. She reached for her phone that was on the nightstand and saw she’d slept for an hour and a half. It was almost 9pm and she was starving. Tim was no longer in bed with her. She heaved herself out of bed and quickly went into the connecting bathroom. After using the bathroom and brushing her tangled hair out, she pulled her hair into a messy bun. She padded out of her bedroom and waddled down the hallway towards the voices. She almost tripped over Chewy, her and Tim’s Great Pyrenees puppy, who rushed up the hallway to greet her. “Ooomf!” Lucy thudded into the wall as Chewy pranced around her. Tim came rushing into the hallway. “Chewy! Sit!” Chewy plopped his butt on the floor and looked at Tim adoringly as Lucy looked at Tim in surprise. “How did you train him already?” Tim smirked at her. “C’mon. You know he listens to me more than he listens to you.” Lucy rolled her eyes as Tim grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. Lucy groaned as she remembered the kitchen disaster. “Is it bad?” Tim just grinned down at her as they walked into the kitchen.

Lucy gasped in surprise. The kitchen had been cleaned up and all the water was now gone. John had easily fixed the dishwasher. He was now chowing down on a slice of pizza. Jackson, Grayson, Angela, Brenna, and Nyla had shown up too. Nyla had brought dessert...strawberry cheesecake that her husband Jase had whipped up... Brenna had brought three huge teddy bears...two blue ones and a pink one, all of which were sitting at the kitchen table... Angela had brought Lucy a big, beautiful bouquet of peonies, her favorite flower, and Grayson and Jackson had brought a dozen large pizzas, all different kinds. Lucy smiled as she looked around. “What’s all this?” Tim leaned down and kissed her cheek. “A surprise. I’d say you’re definitely missed, Boot.” Nyla grinned as she walked over to her and hugged her. Nyla led Lucy to the kitchen table and put a plate full of pizza in front of her. “You and the Big Three need to eat. Tim said you were having a bad day, and needed cheering up.” Lucy tearfully wiped her eyes. “I love you guys.” Brenna and Angela hurried over to her and hugged her. Angela smiled down at her. “We love you too, Luce.” 

There was laughter, eating, some teasing as Lucy buried her face in her hands, shaking her head as Tim described the scene he’d come home to. Lucy sighed as she ate half a slice of supreme pizza in one bite. She was beyond caring at this point and talked with her mouth half full. “Needless to say, I think I’m leaving all home repairs to Tim and John.” John grinned at her as he took a pull from his beer. “Probably a good idea, Luce.” John washed another bite of pizza down with some more beer. Jackson nodded at Tim. “Say, Bradford, who was that woman who came to see you earlier today? She looked familiar but I can’t remember where I’ve seen her.” All eyes turned to Tim, who rolled his eyes as he took a swig of beer. Tim sighed as he walked to fridge and got another beer. He was really hoping not to get into this, at least not tonight. He returned to the table and sat down next to Lucy who looked at him curiously. Tim glanced at around at the curious faces. “Any of you remember the Jessie Chavez case?” Everyone nodded...except for John and Grayson. Nyla looked at them. “Jessie Chavez is one of L.A.’s most famous missing persons cases.” Tim nodded at her. “It was my first missing child case. The woman who came to see me today is her mother.” There was a collective gasp as John glanced around. “What happened to Jessie Chavez?” Tim sadly shrugged his shoulders. “No one knows. She literally vanished into thin air after a birthday party one night. She was 9 years old at the time of her disappearance.” And with that, Tim began to tell them the story of Jessica Ann Chavez, and his part in one of L.A.’s most famous missing persons cases...that was still open, but was now as cold as ice.

JULY 24, 2012  
Jessie Chavez was having a blast at her best friend, Libby Lancaster’s birthday party. There had been a huge cookout, with all of Libby’s friends and their parents, games and prizes, a piñata, a huge yellow birthday cake with buttercream frosting, decorated with rainbows and sprinkles, cupcakes, party favors, a magician, and a pony. It was the birthday party any little kid would be thrilled to have. The afternoon faded away into evening. The kids had played well together, but now some temper tantrums and some yawns were beginning to creep in here and there as the kids all started crashing from their sugar rushes from earlier and exhaustion was setting in. Some of the adults were now buzzed, and it was clear the party was starting to wind down. Stacy Chavez and her husband, Ricardo, had just finished their third and final drinks of the evening and were chatting on the front porch with another couple. They only lived a few houses down from the Lancasters and were thankful they didn’t have to drive to get home. Ricardo glanced at his watch. “Honey it’s almost 8pm and we haven’t even had dinner yet. We should probably head home. People are starting to leave anyway.” Stacy glanced around. “I know. I told Jessie she could play for fifteen more minutes then we need to go. How about we just order a pizza for dinner? I definitely don’t want to cook tonight.” Ricardo smiled and nodded. “Sounds fine to me. I’ll go ahead and call our order in.” 

Suddenly Jessie appeared with her party favor bag, Libby, and Libby’s parents, Mike and Becca Lancaster. Becca smiled at them. “Thank you guys so much for coming!” Stacy smiled at her. “We wouldn’t have missed it. Do you want me to stay and help you clean up?” Becca smiled and shook her head. “Nah...my parents are staying with us for the weekend, and they already started cleaning.” Libby and Jessie were excitedly talking as Jessie tugged on her dad’s arm. “Daddy, can I please go get a cupcake to take home? Pretty please?” Ricardo chuckled and nodded. “Yes, sweetie that’s fine.” Becca vigorously nodded her head. “Take as many as you want! Please! That way I won’t eat them!” Libby and Jessie squealed with excitement and rushed off to get cupcakes. Fifteen minutes passed, and Libby finally returned, but Jessie wasn’t with her. Becca glanced down at her daughter. “Took you two long enough...” Becca frowned slightly as she noticed Jessie wasn’t with Libby. “Where’s Jessie?” Libby shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. She was taking forever to choose a cupcake and I had to pee really bad, so I went to the bathroom. I thought she was with you guys.” Stacy rolled her eyes. “She’s probably standing there eating the cupcake. I’ll go get her.” Stacy hurried off from the front porch and went back inside the house. She looked for Jessie everywhere, but couldn’t find her anywhere. Starting to panic now, Stacy went through the entire house and searched every room. But Jessie Chavez had simply vanished, and was never seen alive again. Libby Lancaster’s birthday party turned into a search party that lasted well into the next day as the LAPD, including Officer Tim Bradford, swarmed the scene. But no trace of Jessie Chavez was ever found. 

PRESENT DAY  
Tim sighed as he looked glumly at his audience. “That was nine years ago, and I’d been a cop for almost three years by then. That was the strangest case I ever worked. We had a ton of witnesses, and yet no one saw anything. No one heard anything. There was nothing anywhere in the house or on the property to indicate anything bad had even happened. Jessie’s case quickly went national because of her father. He was one of the head writers on that cop show, The Night Shift. The cast started making pleas for Jessie’s safe return, and soon almost every celebrity you can think of had jumped on that bandwagon. Her case received a ton of publicity. And yet we never turned up a damn thing; not one clue; not one lead. I mean how does a nine year old disappear from a houseful of people, and no one notices anything out of the ordinary? Especially in this day and age?” Tim huffed in frustration as Lucy grasped his hand in hers. Tim sighed as he continued. “Anyway, during the investigation, her mother got real clingy with me...I never understood why. She knew I was married to Isabel at the time. Things got a little too personal between us, and I had to kind of put my foot down on that. Her husband, well, ex husband now, accused us of having an affair, which we absolutely did not do. He got over it, and eventually apologized. Her mother stopped by to see me today to basically thank me for how hard I worked the case, and to tell me she’s leaving California for good.” Grayson sadly shook his head at everything Tim had just told them. “Christ. It’s bad enough to lose your kid, but never knowing what happened to them, or who did it to them? The not knowing would drive me insane.” Tim nodded ruefully at him. “It definitely took a toll on the family. Jessie’s mother turned into a drunk, though she’s sober now, and Jessie’s parents are now divorced.” John sighed as he sipped his beer. “And she’s never been found?” Tim shook his head. “Nope. It’s like she walked back into that house to get that damn cupcake, and disappeared into thin air.”


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy discovers more about the disappearance of Jessie Chavez as she and Tim discuss the case. Lucy also discovers why Tim was so obsessed with the case. Lucy and Chewy make a grisly discovery on their mid morning walk.

Lucy and Tim lay awake in bed that night curled around each other. Despite how hugely pregnant she was, Lucy’s sex drive was still very active, and she and Tim were wrapped up in each other in the afterglow. Lucy sighed contentedly. “You ok, babe?” Tim sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about some things.” Lucy was on her side and Tim was spooning her. She glanced over her shoulder. “About the Jessie Chavez case?” Tim nodded at her. “Yeah. I mean, birthday parties are supposed to be safe. Makes me terrified to let the Big Three leave our house.” Lucy took his palm and kissed it. “I know, babe.” Lucy sighed as she burrowed into him. “I have some questions.” Tim rolled his eyes. “I figured.” Lucy chuckled at him. “Why did her mother cling to you during the investigation? I’m just curious.” Tim sighed deeply. “Because I became obsessed, unhealthily so, with this case. I spent every hour I was awake on it, whether I was on or off duty, no matter what. I searched literally every nook and cranny of Los Angeles for Jessie. Interviewed hundreds of people, chased down every red herring, every possible sighting. I drove the lead detectives on the case crazy.” Lucy finally began to understand. “Because of what happened to your sister, Sydney.” After a beat, Tim finally nodded. “Yeah. You’re the first person I’ve never had to explain it to, Boot...you just get it.” Lucy kissed his palm again as Tim sighed. “Anyway, after a while, Stacy started tagging along with me on the searches. Her husband, Ricardo, did quite the opposite. It’s like the night Jessie disappeared, she died to him.” Lucy frowned at that. “Was he ever considered a suspect?” Tim pressed a kiss to Lucy’s temple. “No. I mean, both parents were checked out obviously, but nothing was ever found to tie either of them to Jessie’s disappearance.” Lucy shook her head. “I just don’t see how she vanished. I mean this happened in 2012 right? Well, that wasn’t all that long ago. With so much information right at our fingertips thanks to cell phones, the internet, and social media, how did she just disappear?” Tim sighed as he squeezed Lucy. “That’s one of the biggest unanswered questions of the case. When practically everything is documented in some form or fashion these days, somehow, Jessie’s disappearance managed to slip past everyone, and everything.” Tim sighed as he reached for his cell phone. He googled Jessie Chavez and pulled up a picture of her and showed Lucy. Lucy sighed regretfully as she looked at the little girl with curly brown hair, milk chocolate doe shaped eyes, dimples, olive skin, and a smile that lit up her entire face. “She’s so cute. I’ll never understand the kind of person who can look at an innocent child, and think of hurting them.” Tim shook his head. “Because that’s not actually a person. That’s just evil, in human form.” 

Lucy turned on her back then as Tim looked down at her tenderly. He caressed her cheek as he turned serious. “I need you to know something, Boot. Really hear me on this, ok?” Lucy nodded, wondering what Tim was about to tell her. Tim sighed as he stared at her. “It was my fault for letting Jessie’s mother get too personal with me, and for me getting too personally involved with the case. I fully admit to both of those things. But I never cheated on Isabel; not with Stacy, not with anyone. Nothing ever happened between me and Stacy. She definitely wanted something to, she flat out said so. But I never let it get that far. And when she came to Mid Wilshire earlier today, I let her know, again, that nothing was ever going to happen between me and her. She’s a mother mourning her child, and I’m sure it’s hell not knowing what happened to Jessie. But there’s nothing between me and her, ok?” Lucy gently pressed her palm to Tim’s cheek. “I appreciate you saying that, and I understand why you need to. But now you hear me...I love you...so, so much. I completely trust you. So stop worrying, ok?” Lucy leaned up as Tim leaned down and they passionately kissed each other until their moans mixed together.

The next morning, Tim was sipping his coffee as Lucy was sipping her hot tea. Tim glanced at her, hiding his grin. “I’m going to need a promise from you today, Boot.” Lucy raised her eyebrows as she sipped more tea. “And what exactly would that be, Bradford?” Tim dramatically sighed. “No more surprise home repairs from you, ok? If something breaks or starts making a funny noise or whatever, just shoot Nolan a text.” Lucy nodded as she put her mug down on the table, stood up, and then plopped herself into Tim’s lap. “I can agree to that.” Lucy started nibbling on Tim’s mouth as his arms wrapped around her. “But what if I’m the one that starts making funny noises?” Tim laughed against her mouth. “Then I’ll fix you, since I’m the only one who can.” Lucy wound her arms around Tim’s neck and gave him a long, heated, tongue filled goodbye kiss. “Thanks for taking care of me yesterday, Bradford, after I practically ruined our brand new kitchen.” Tim chuckled as he smiled at her. “You’re welcome, Boot. I have to admit, you were pretty adorable sitting on the floor, in the middle of a flood, wailing at the top of your lungs.” Lucy rolled her eyes as Tim laughed at her. “Ok, Boot. I gotta get going before I’m late.” Lucy gave him one last goodbye kiss. “I love you.” Tim rested his forehead against hers. “I love you too, Boot. Want me to bring home dinner?” Lucy eagerly nodded. “Definitely. Something Italian...pasta anything.” Tim chuckled at her and nodded as Lucy reluctantly stood up. “Will do.” He stood up and took his coffee mug to the sink, grabbed his bag, and gave Lucy a wave as he headed out.

By mid morning, an absolutely gorgeous day had made itself known in Los Angeles. Bright blue skies, with a stray cloud here and there, a light breeze, a mild temperature, and the first hints that Spring was almost here definitely proved too much for Lucy. She knew she was supposed to be on bed rest, but frankly, bed rest was now making her miserable. The more she stayed off her feet the more her back was bothering her, and the stiffer she was becoming. Not only that, Chewy was becoming incredibly bored, which meant destruction was on the way. Lucy decided a nice, easy walk was in order. She threw on a pair of leggings, a tee shirt, and some comfortable slip on shoes. She also grabbed a light jacket. She hooked a super excited Chewy to his lead and headed out. Chewy seemed to understand that Lucy was in a very delicate condition, and so he didn’t pull her. Instead, he walked right beside her, slowly, as they started their walk. Lucy smiled down at him and patted the top of his head. “Good boy, Chewy, good boy!” Lucy was lost in thought as she slowly waddled down the sidewalk. She was thinking about the flood in the kitchen, the Big Three and their impending arrival, Jessie Chavez, and her parents. Lucy mumbled to herself. “That poor family. I wonder if they’ll ever find out what happened to her.” The first answer to that was about to reveal itself to Lucy.

Lucy suddenly realized she and Chewy had walked much further than she’d intended. She saw that they had walked completely out of her neighborhood, and were now several streets away from the street she and Tim lived on. She glanced around and saw they were still in a neighborhood, though not as nice a neighborhood as hers. She decided to walk a little farther and turn around in what clearly was a cul de sac. She saw a vacant lot that obviously once had a house standing on it, but the house was gone now; only the foundation was left. Weeds and overgrowth blew in the breeze. Judging by the size of the lot, Lucy guessed a pretty nice yard was here at some point. But now, the vacant lot was just creepy. The breeze picked up and suddenly Lucy heard the whimper of a child...or she thought she had. Chewy started whining as Lucy glanced uneasily around. She patted Chewy’s head reassuringly. “C’mon Chewy, it’s ok honey. Let’s go home, ok boy?” Suddenly Chewy pulled Lucy forward, hard, into the vacant lot. Lucy figured Chewy was looking for a place to do his business, and it was obviously a vacant, abandoned lot, so she didn’t think anyone would care. Chewy kept whining as he pulled Lucy hard, like he was on a mission, to the far corner of the lot, where the weeds and overgrowth were much thicker. “Uggghh...Chewy, not here dude, the grass is up to my knees.” But Chewy was paying no attention, and had his face half buried in the grass, whining. Lucy frowned at him. “Chewy...what is it boy?” Lucy gently moved Chewy aside and reluctantly started digging through the grass. “Ugghhh...I hope nothing jumps out and bites me, I...” Lucy gasped and her eyes went wide with shock and horror as she stared down at what Chewy had found...it was a human skull.


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, John, Nyla, and Jackson rush to the scene after Lucy calls Tim to tell him what she and Chewy found. Tim takes charge of the scene. And a little girl rejoices at finally being found.

Lucy stared in disbelief at the skull when she straightened and whirled. She heard a child’s whimper again. “Hello? Is someone there?” Lucy glanced anxiously around, but didn’t see anyone. She yanked Chewy back from the skull and quickly fished out her cell phone. She called Tim who answered on the first ring. Lucy rolled right over him, not giving time to say anything. “Babe, you need to get to...” Lucy trailed off as she looked around for a street sign. “The cul de sac of Poppyseed Lane. Chewy and I are in the vacant lot in the cul de sac.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she interrupted him. “No babe, I’m fine and so is Chewy. We were out for a walk and...” Lucy took a deep breath. “Tim, Chewy found a skull. I think it’s human.” Lucy nodded as Tim told her to stay exactly where she was and that he was on his way. Chewy seemed to sense something wasn’t right and stuck close to Lucy. She gave him a reassuring pat on the head. “Good boy, Chewy! It’s ok, honey. Daddy’s on his way. He’ll take care of us.” Lucy glanced around and suddenly had an eerie feeling that she wasn’t alone. She wasn’t able to see or hear the spirit of the 9 year old little girl with chocolate brown eyes, curly, shoulder length brown hair, and olive skin. “Thank you for finding me Lucy. You have to stop him. Because he’s about to do it again. I wasn’t his first. And I won’t be his last...unless you stop him.”

Lucy was sitting on the ground hugging Chewy when two patrol cars finally pulled up. Tim and John hopped out of the first one, Nyla and Jackson hopped out of the second one. Tim hurried over to Lucy. He crouched down in front of her and took her face in his hands. “You ok, Boot?” Lucy quickly nodded. Tim shook his head. “Did I or did I not say no surprises from you today, Boot?” Lucy smirked at him. “I believe you said no surprise home repairs. Well, this isn’t that...it’s not a home repair.” John chuckled at her. “She’s got you there, Bradford.” Tim rolled his eyes as John and Lucy chuckled at him. Tim stood up and helped Lucy to her feet. Tim frowned at her in concern. “You sure you’re ok?” Lucy nodded at him. “I’m ok.” Tim nodded at her. “Ok...show me where it’s at.” Lucy sighed and held tightly onto Chewy’s leash. Tim was about to take it from her, but he suddenly noticed how easy Chewy was being with her...gentle even; and how protective he was of Lucy. Tim smiled at the quickly growing pup. Chewy started to pull Lucy, hard, back in the direction of the skull. Tim started to snap at him, but Lucy beat him to it. She put her hand gently on his head. “Easy, big guy. Show daddy what you found, Chewy!” Chewy stopped pulling so hard, but was still walking with purpose. Lucy pulled him to a halt and pointed. “See that big clump of grass right there in the corner with dandelions everywhere? It’s on the ground, right in the middle of that clump. I don’t want to take Chewy back in there...there might be more bones or evidence. I don’t want him trampling the scene.” Tim nodded in agreement. “Good thinking, Boot.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Harper, let’s you and I go check it out. West, you and Nolan stay with Lucy. Help her with Chewy if he decides to try and come over here.” Everyone nodded as Tim and Nyla slowly made their way to the area Lucy had pointed at. Tim and Nyla cautiously watched their step, but the grass and weeds were so thick, they couldn’t even see their shoes. Tim stopped and knelt in the general area Lucy had pointed. He carefully parted the grass with his hands; It didn’t take them long to find it. Tim and Nyla grimly looked at each other as Nyla swore. “It’s definitely a human skull. And Bradford, look...look how small it is. I’m guessing it’s a child’s skull.” Tim gave a brief nod. “Yeah, it could be.” Tim stood up as he and Nyla slowly turned around and walked back to Lucy, Jackson, and John. Lucy looked at Tim. “Well?” Tim grimly nodded at her. “It’s definitely human.” John grimly glanced at Tim. “Who should we call?” Tim glanced back over his shoulder in the direction of where the skull was located before he looked back at John. “Everybody.”

Tim made a flurry of phone calls and soon had a supervisor, crime scene techs, the coroner, and detectives from Major Crimes on the way. He looked at Nyla. “Harper, do me a favor and take Lucy and Chewy back home. She doesn’t need to stay out here forever. I know detectives will want to talk to her...well they can just as easily do that at our house as they can here.” Nyla nodded and led Lucy and Chewy to her patrol car as Tim looked at John and Jackson. “You two stay with me. We need to block off this scene and keep people out of it.” John and Jackson hurried to their patrol cars and opened their trunks, getting out what they would need to block off the scene. Tim quickly walked up to a clearly shaken Lucy, who was now in the front passenger seat of Nyla’s patrol car. He crouched down and rested his hand on her thigh. “Boot? You ok?” Lucy frowned and nodded. “I’m really ok babe, it’s nothing.” Tim glanced at Nyla as he rubbed Lucy’s thigh. “Remember your training, Boot. What appears to be nothing might actually be something. Talk to me.” Lucy took a deep breath and nodded. “I never meant to walk this far with Chewy. We kind of just wound up here.” Lucy glanced at Nyla who nodded encouragingly at her. “What is it, Lucy?” Lucy shook her head, confused. “When Chewy and I got to this vacant lot, he made a beeline for that skull. Like he could immediately tell it was there. This really creepy feeling washed over me...I almost felt like I was being watched. And I swear to you, right before I found that skull, I heard a child’s whimper. I absolutely know I heard it. But I was alone...at least I think I was. I didn’t see anyone else around when I found it.” Tim squeezed her thigh as he surged to his feet. He narrowed his eyes and slowly looked all around, but he didn’t see anyone or anything unusual. He bent down and gave Lucy a brief kiss on the mouth before he looked at Nyla. “Harper...” But Tim didn’t have to say anything. Nyla gave him a reassuring smile. “I won’t leave her, Tim. I’ll stay with her until you’re home for good today, no matter how late that is.” Tim softly smiled at Nyla. “Thanks. I owe you.” He shut the door to the patrol car. He watched it slowly drive away with a heavy heart. He wanted nothing more than to go home with Lucy and hold her and protect her. But he had a job to do, and that job was about to get a lot harder than Tim realized.

Nyla helped Lucy onto the couch, and frowned as she heard a knock at the front door. She looked at Lucy as Lucy groaned. “Are you expecting anyone? There’s no way that’s Major Crimes...they wouldn’t have gotten here this fast.” Lucy shook her head. “Tell whoever it is to go away.” Nyla nodded as she went to the front door. She smiled as she saw who was knocking and opened the door to her husband, Jase Billings, and their son, Jay. Jay launched himself into Nyla’s arms. She laughed and hugged him right. “What are my two best guys doing here?” Jase smiled at her as he bent and gave Nyla a steamy kiss. “We were actually at Mid Wilshire, hoping to take you to an early lunch when the call came in about what Lucy Lou found. Wade told me what was going on, so we brought lunch to you guys.” Nyla narrowed her eyes at him as she put a squirming Jay down. “And just maybe hang out with us and keep the womenfolk safe, right?” Jase smirked at her as he shut the door. “I didn’t say that, you did.” Jase and Nyla glanced over to the couch and chuckled. Jay had already made his way over to his best pal, Aunt Lucy, and the two of them were snuggled on the couch. Lucy had already drifted off to sleep and Jay didn’t seem too far behind her.

Nyla signaled to Jase to follow her into the kitchen, and they shared a quiet lunch together. “Let’s just let them sleep. Lucy’s exhausted and I’m sure the detectives will be here soon enough.” Jase nodded at her as he took a bite of his shrimp taco. “She ok?” Nyla shrugged her shoulders. “I think so. Shaken up a bit but she’s handling it. I saw the skull she found. I’m no forensic expert, but to me, it looked like the skull had been there for quite a while, and it’s small enough to be a child’s.” Jase nodded as he sipped his tea. Jase took Nyla’s hand. “Are you ok?” Nyla nodded at him. “I’m fine, I promise.” Nyla rubbed her hand on her tummy. She wasn’t showing yet, and was having an extremely easy pregnancy so far. “We’re both ok babe, I promise.” Nyla leaned towards Jase and kissed him deeply as Jay toddled into the kitchen. “I hungwy dada.” Jase glanced to his left and chuckled. “Hey Bud, you already finished with your nap with Aunt Lucy Lou?” Jay gave a big nod. Jase picked Jay up and put him in Nyla’s lap. The three of them finished their lunch as Lucy snoozed on the couch.


	5. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has a terrifying dream about Jessie with surprising revelations in it. Tim feels helpless and calls in Angela and Jackson to help. Tim cashed in one of his favors with Monica. And the human remains Lucy found are officially identified.

Lucy was soaking in a hot bubble bath, letting the hot water ease away the very intense day she’d had. Detective Ash Reno and Detective Megan Ashburn had caught the case, and for that Lucy was grateful. She knew both of them well, and considered them friends, which made the hours of questioning much easier than it would have been. Lucy felt her eyelids getting heavy and soon she had dozed off. Lucy found herself wandering down the street back to the cul de sac, only this time, there was a little girl in the exact spot where Lucy had found the skull. She was sitting in the grass, picking the dandelions and blowing on them. The little girl smiled at Lucy. “Thanks for finding me, Lucy.” Lucy frowned at her. “Sweetie are you lost? I’m a police officer, I can help you get home. What’s your name?” The little girl blew on another dandelion she’d just picked. She smiled as she watched the fuzzy seeds blow away. “Jessica Ann Chavez, but you can call me Jessie.” Lucy gasped as she rushed towards the little girl. “Oh honey, so many people are looking for you!” Jessie shrugged her shoulders. “I know. It’s too late for me, Lucy. But you can still save her.” Lucy sat down next to Jessie and frowned at her. “Who? Save who?” Jessie looked up at Lucy anxiously. “Carrie.“ Lucy intently looked at Jessie. “Who? Who did this to you, Jessie?” Jessie wiped a tear from her eye. “I thought he was my friend. But he’s not.” Lucy sadly looked at Jessie. “I’m not sure I’m the right person to help you Jessie, or Carrie. I can’t really do much right now because of my pregnancy.” Jessie picked another dandelion and blew on it. “Yes you are, Lucy. You’re the only one that can save her...because you’re the only one that will see it.” Lucy frowned at her. “See what?” Jessie rolled her eyes impatiently. “The phantom...just like Caleb.” Suddenly Jessie jumped to her feet. “I have to go now. Bye Lucy!” Jessie rushed off and disappeared before Lucy’s eyes. Lucy’s eyes sprang open and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. “Tim! Tim!” Lucy held her head in her hands and closed her eyes as she heard Tim thundering down the hallway.

Tim paced back and forth before he finally heard a knock on the front door. He rushed to it and yanked it open. “Thank God.” Angela and Jackson hurried inside as Angela frowned at Tim. “Tim? What’s happened? You weren’t making any sense on the phone.” Tim shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “I have no idea. Lucy was taking a bubble bath and I was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Next thing I know, Lucy’s screaming at the top of her lungs. I rush to the bathroom, and she’s hysterical. She said she had some kind of dream. Christ, Angela she was shaking like a leaf and looked like a ghost she was so pale. She wasn’t making any kind of sense.” Jackson and Angela looked at each other worriedly before Angela looked back at Tim. “Did she say who or what the dream was about?” Tim let out a bitter laugh. “She sure did...Caleb. That mother fucking Caleb.” Angela winced as Jackson closed his eyes. “Aww, Luce.” Tim sadly shook his head. “I thought we were past all of that. She hasn’t had any nightmares about him in a year.” Angela reached out and grasped Tim’s arm trying to comfort him. “Maybe finding the skull today triggered a flashback or something.” Tim shook his head. “I don’t think that’s it. She also apparently dreamed about Jessie...as in Jessie Chavez.” Jackson frowned at that. “But those cases happened years apart. They’re not connected at all...are they?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “Not that I know of.” 

Jackson sighed as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. “I’m going to go check on her if that’s ok?” Tim nodded as Jackson hurried down the hallway. Tim walked into the kitchen as Angela followed him. “You ok?” Tim got a couple of beers out of the fridge. He handed one to Angela as they sat down at the kitchen table and opened their beers. “I really thought she was past all of this Angela. What am I supposed to do? I don’t want this hanging over our heads for the rest of our lives.” Angela took a long pull from her beer. “Tim...you know what happened to me in high school.” Tim sadly nodded as Angela shook her head. “That was a long time ago, and I’d say about 95% of the time, I’m ok about it now. I accepted it happened, I dealt with it, I moved on, and I’m mostly happy...except when Wesley pisses me off.” Tim smirked at her as Angela sighed. “But, Tim, it’s always going to be there. My rape is always going to be part of my past. I won’t let it define me, but I’ll never forget that it happened. I know you don’t want to hear this, but Caleb will always be there. Maybe not front and center, but Lucy will never forget him, or what he did to her, and you can’t expect her to.” Tim sighed as he turned his beer bottle around on the table. “So what do I do?” Angela smiled at him. “Exactly what you’ve been doing...love her, support her, be there for her. And just accept the fact that most of the time, she’ll be fine. But she’ll have a few moments here and there when she’s not. But don’t forget what a badass your wife is Tim. She’s survived more than most, and she’s come out on top, every time.” Tim softly smiled at that and clinked his beer bottle to Angela’s before they both took a long pull from their beers. 

Jackson was stretched out on the bed holding a sobbing Lucy who told him in detail about her dream. Lucy sniffled as she burrowed into Jackson’s chest. “Tim thinks I’m crazy.” Jackson shook his head. “No he doesn’t, Luce. That man loves you more than life itself. I think you just gave him a bad scare.” Lucy looked up into Jackson’s worried face. “Do you believe me?” Jackson nodded at her. “I absolutely believe you had that dream. And I absolutely have no idea what it means. Did you tell Tim all of it?” Lucy nodded at him. “Then he put me in bed, rushed out of the room, and called you and Angela.” Jackson gave her a friendly squeeze and rubbed her arm up and down. “You need to remember something, Luce. What Caleb did to you, it didn’t just affect you; I mean obviously it affected you the most. But it affected Tim too. It affected all of us, but you and Tim most of all. The look on his face when he pulled you out of that barrel and realized you weren’t breathing...I’ve never seen him look so destroyed.” Lucy sighed and nodded. “I guess I sometimes forget or don’t realize how much all of that traumatized him.” 

Just then, Angela came into the room. “Lucy...Tim needs you. I know you’re upset, but he needs you...like right now.” Lucy and Jackson frowned at each other as Lucy nodded. She heaved herself out of the bed, threw a robe on over the nightgown Tim had put her in, and hurried out of the room. She found Tim in the kitchen doing his best not to lose it. Lucy pulled up a chair and sat next to him, grasping his hands in hers. She looked at him worriedly. “Tim? Babe, what is it? What’s happened?” Tim took a deep breath and steadied himself, his voice shaky. “Dr. Rhodes just called me.” Dr. Celia Rhodes was the chief medical examiner at Mid Wilshire. Lucy frowned at him. “What did she say?” Tim tearfully looked at Lucy. “She can’t give a positive ID yet, but the skull you found is definitely a child’s skull, female, and between the ages of 7 and 12 years old.” Lucy closed her eyes as she gripped Tim’s hands. “Oh God...it’s her, isn’t it? It’s Jessie.” Tim nodded at her. “Probably. There’s more...” Tim and Lucy gripped each other’s hands tightly as Tim told her the rest. “The crime scene techs went over that vacant lot a dozen times using everything they have. The skull is it. They didn’t find any other remains. And the skull...Christ.” Tim took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. The skull had marks at the base of it. Dr. Rhodes’ best guess was from some kind of saw...which means...” Lucy bowed her head as she felt Tim’s grip tighten. “Which means someone deliberately dismembered that body to make it harder to identify. No wonder they didn’t find the rest of the remains.” Tim slowly nodded. “I called Monica.” Lucy looked at him and frowned. “Why?” Tim took a pull from his beer. “Because she owes me several huge favors. Dr. Rhodes says it will take her months to finish all the testing needed to identify the skull...this case isn’t a priority since we can’t officially connect it to Jessie. But with Monica’s resources, we could know in a few days. I ran the idea by Dr. Rhodes and she was fine with it, and Detectives Ashburn and Reno okayed it.” Lucy nodded as she glanced around at the others. “So now we wait.” They didn’t have to wait long. 

Five days later, just as Tim was leaving Mid Wilshire after the most boring shift he’d had in a long time, Monica had called him with the news and had faxed everything to Detectives Ashburn and Reno. The skull that Lucy had found was indeed that of Jessica Ann Chavez. At long last, Jessie had finally been found, or at least part of her had. But the mystery of what happened to her was just beginning; L.A.’s most famous missing child case came roaring back to life, and had become a child murder case. And now the hunt was on, for a cold blooded killer, who’d gotten away with kidnapping and murder.


	6. Notifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Ash, and Megan notify Jessie’s parents about the discovery of Jessie’s remains. Tim realizes Jessie’s parents haven’t been completely honest with him.

Tim pulled up in front of the small, stucco, ranch style house. It still looked the same to him even after all these years, except for the FOR SALE sign in the yard. He had requested to to the death notification to Jessie’s mom. Detective Ash Reno and Detective Megan Ashburn saw no problem with that and had okayed it, but they insisted on coming with him. They all got out of the unmarked SUV as Megan looked at Tim. “How do you think she’s going to take the news?” Tim helplessly shrugged his shoulders. “I honestly have no idea.” The three of them walked to the front door as Tim rang the doorbell. The door opened a short time later, and Stacy smiled at Tim. “Tim! What a nice surprise, I was just...oh. Oh God.” The color drained from Stacy’s face as she clutched a dish towel close to her chest. She looked at Tim as she steeled herself. “There’s news.” Tim nodded at her. “Stacy, this is Detective Megan Ashburn and Detective Ash Reno, they’re with Major Crimes. Ahhh...can we come in?” Stacy numbly nodded as she moved aside as Tim, Megan and Ash walked in. Megan and Ash glanced around as Stacy shut the door. She pointed in front of her. “Let’s go in the kitchen.” 

The four of them sat down at Stacy’s small kitchen table, with Tim sitting next to Stacy. Tim didn’t know where to begin. He’d done death notifications before...dozens of them in fact. But this was different. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He reached for her hand as Stacy’s eyes filled with tears. Tim cleared his throat as he sadly looked at Stacy. “Stacy, last week a set of human remains was found on a vacant lot in Echo Park. They’d been there for a while...several years, at least. Tests have confirmed the remains are Jessie.” Stacy closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. She finally looked back at Tim. “My baby’s gone?” Tim squeezed her hand as he slowly nodded his head. “I’m sorry, Stacy. I’m so sorry...but yes, she’s gone.” Stacy suddenly let out a wail that sounded like a wounded animal. She leaned forward into Tim’s shoulder as she sobbed loudly. Tim awkwardly patted her back as he glanced at Ash and Megan. The three of them had made the decision to hold back the detail that only Jessie’s skull had been found. They were hoping to use that to their advantage. Tim sighed as Stacy sat up straight wiping her eyes. “Do you know where Ricardo is? We can be the ones to tell him if you’d prefer.” Stacy nodded at them. “I’ll give you his address. I don’t care if he gets mad at me or not. I just can’t deal with him and his boyfriend.” Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh...I didn’t realize...” Stacy brushed him off. “I didn’t either at first. Not until I caught him in bed with one of the male cast members of the show he worked on.” 

Tim turned his head sharply at Megan and Ash before he looked back at Stacy. “When was this?” Stacy frowned at Tim’s urgent tone. “I don’t remember exactly...maybe a month before Jessie disappeared?” Tim gaped at her as he surged to his feet, and paced around the kitchen. Stacy frowned at the three of them, who were all now looking at her through narrowed eyes. “What?” Tim crossed his arms as he scowled down at her, making Stacy shrink back in her chair. “You mind telling me why the hell you never mentioned this until now?” Ash cleared his throat. “Easy, Bradford.” Stacy pleadingly looked at Tim. “Because Ricardo asked me not to! He begged me not to. He was terrified of his secret getting out, he said it could ruin him!” Tim rolled his eyes. “Goddamn it, Stacy! This is the perfect motive for someone to take Jessie! And you never said one word...not in all this time.” Ash was now glaring at Tim. “Take a walk, Bradford. Now.” Tim gave a brief nod, one last glare at Stacy, and stormed out of the kitchen. Stacy looked at Ash and Megan shaking her head. “I don’t understand.” Megan calmly, but bluntly, explained it to her. “Your ex husband’s sexual orientation and the fact that he wanted to keep it a secret is a motive to take and/or harm Jessie. It could have been someone your husband was seeing behind your back; someone blackmailing him for money, it could even have been your ex husband himself trying to keep his secret. This is a vital piece of information that should have been told to the police at the start of all this.” Stacy shrank back in her chair again as Megan shook her head in frustration. “I could arrest you right now for obstruction of justice...if I really wanted to, but I’m not going to...yet.” Megan got to her feet and stalked to Stacy, bending over her and glaring at her. “But if I find out you’re holding back anything else, you bet your ass I’m hauling you in.” Megan stalked out of the kitchen as Ash slowly got to his feet. He looked at Stacy and kept a neutral look on his face. “We’ll be in touch, Ms. Carpenter. I’ll need your ex husband’s address. By the way, might want to take your house off the market. Because you’re not leaving town anytime soon.” 

Megan sighed as she walked up to Tim, who’d walked out of sight of the house. “You ok?” Tim shook his head. “She played me...like a damn violin. All this time I thought she was this grieving mother...” Tim shook his head as Megan frowned at him. “She still is that, Officer Bradford. She definitely shouldn’t have withheld this information, but that doesn’t mean she’s necessarily a part of this. Don’t jump to any conclusions until we have more of the facts.” Tim glanced at Megan and sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” Megan nodded at him. “It’s alright. We all have cases like this that stick with us. C’mon. Let’s go see Ricardo.” Ash walked outside and joined them; he didn’t mince words. “Either you dial it down Bradford, or I’m dropping you off at Mid Wilshire.” Ash didn’t give Tim a chance to argue as the three of them walked to the SUV. 

An hour later, Tim, Ash, and Megan pulled up in front of a sprawling beach house in Malibu. It was a huge house, but by Malibu standards, it was on the smaller side. They sat outside the gate, waiting to be buzzed in after Tim had pushed the call button announcing their arrival. Ash let out a low whistle. “Looks like Ricardo’s done well for himself.” Tim nodded as Megan frowned. “I don’t get it.” Tim turned and glanced at her. “You don’t get what?” Megan shrugged her shoulders. “Seems like an odd pairing. Stacy seemed like a girl next door, small town country girl type. Ricardo lives in this big, modern, city slicker mansion? An odd pairing.” Tim sighed, realizing something he’d missed before. “Not if you’re using your wife and daughter as a cover to hide an alternate lifestyle.” Megan glanced at Tim. “I guess you’re right.” The massive iron gate opened and Tim slowly drove through the entrance to the property.

Tim, Ash, and Megan glanced at each other as they waited on the front steps. Tim had already rung the doorbell twice. He was about to ring it again when the door finally opened. The years hadn’t been kind to Ricardo. He might have aged nine years but he looked like he’d aged twenty nine years. He wasn’t that much older than Tim, but he looked old enough to be Tim’s grandfather. Ricardo raised his eyebrows in surprise as his voice came out barely above a whisper. “Tim? Officer Tim Bradford?” Tim nodded at him, and introduced Ash and Megan. Ricardo stepped aside as the three of them stepped inside. Ricardo led them into the sunroom that overlooked the Pacific. Tim never even had a chance to say anything before Ricardo had tears streaming down his face. “Oh no...my beautiful Jessie.” Ricardo backed up to a large sectional couch and practically fell on it. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. After several minutes he tearfully looked at Tim. “Does Stacy know?” Tim sighed and nodded. “We just finished notifying her.” Ricardo nodded as he stood up and walked to a window, staring at the crystal blue water. “Is she ok?” Tim cleared his throat. “She’s ok...she took the news about like you’re taking it. Which is understandable. Nobody wanted this outcome.” Ricardo nodded as he turned and looked at Tim. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for all you did trying to find Jessie. I should have. I’m sorry Tim.” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “It’s my job.” Ricardo rolled his eyes. “We both know it was more than that. I’m not sure people would even remember her name if it wasn’t for you.” Tim nodded as Ricardo looked back at the Pacific. Tim came to stand next to him and sighed. “Ricardo, can you think of anyone that wanted to hurt Jessie, or hurt you and Stacy by hurting Jessie? And before you answer, you need to know that we know about your lifestyle. Stacy told us. It is absolutely vital that both you and her are completely honest with us. The truth is the only thing that’s going to lead us to Jessie’s killer.” Ricardo bowed his head and let out a small cry. Ash nodded at Tim to keep pressing him. Tim kept his voice gentle but firm. “Who is it, Ricardo? What do you know?” Ricardo knew if he wanted to catch his daughter’s killer, he was going to have to betray the man he once loved.


	7. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Ash, and Megan notify Ricardo of Jessie’s death. Ricardo tells them of his haunted past, which made him unwittingly compromise the case. Lucy tells Ash and Megan of her dream, and of her own ghost that continues to haunt her.

Tim sat next to Ricardo on the massive couch as Ash and Megan sat across from him in massive white leather chairs. Ricardo began telling his story. “I’ve known I was gay since childhood. But I knew my super conservative family would never accept it. I was terrified of being gay...so I simply pretended that I wasn’t. I almost convinced myself I wasn’t. I tried for a long time, not to be. And please know that I loved Stacy... I still do. I just couldn’t force myself to be in love with her. But I thought we could be happy together. Jessie brought us closer than we’d ever been. We were over the moon when we found out Stacy was pregnant, and Jessie was such an awesome kid. We were happy... and then I met Kevin. He was one of the lead actors on the tv show I worked for.” Ricardo sighed as he shook his head regretfully. “Kevin and I fell for each other instantly. But I was afraid of losing Jessie, and I didn’t want to hurt Stacy. We started having an affair, but unfortunately, Stacy eventually found out about it. Kevin demanded I choose between them. I chose Stacy... I didn’t want to just abandon her, and I didn’t want to lose Jessie. Kevin was furious. We had a bad fight. Kevin was also married and had a son, and was going to leave his wife for me, but I just couldn’t do the same. He quit the show and left California...right after Jessie disappeared.” 

Ash and Megan glanced at each other as Tim sighed, struggling to hold onto his anger and frustration. “Ricardo, why didn’t you ever mention any of this before? I asked you and Stacy both, multiple times, about who might want to hurt you and your family. This is a perfect example of that!” Ricardo looked at Tim with guilt and heartbreak in his eyes. “I didn’t want to betray Kevin. And back then, I just couldn’t believe that he’d ever be capable of doing something like that. I honestly thought it was one of the guests at the birthday party that had taken her. Stacy and I knew some of them, but we didn’t know all of them.” Ricardo sighed as he looked pleadingly at Tim. “Do you think we’ll ever find the person who did this?” Tim shook his head in frustration. “Ricardo, I honestly don’t know. You and Stacy both withheld vital information from the beginning of all this...information that would have greatly helped.” Ricardo tearfully nodded at Tim. “I’m sorry, Tim. Really.” Tim glared at Ricardo. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to...the one you should be apologizing to is your daughter.” Ash left his business card with Ricardo as Tim, Megan, and Ash showed themselves out. Megan sighed as they walked to the SUV. “This case royally sucks.” Ash nodded at her as Tim took a deep breath trying to calm down. “So, what do we do now?” Ash looked at him determinedly. “We go back to square one, and start completely over.” Tim nodded, as he got into the driver’s side of the SUV. He was at war with himself; he desperately wanted to protect Lucy, especially since she was closing in on the end of her pregnancy. But he couldn’t ignore the dream she’d had, and he heavily sighed as he started the SUV. Ash glanced over at him. “Bradford? You alright?” Tim looked at him and nodded, resigned at what he had to do. “I think there’s someone else we need to bring in on this.” Ash frowned at him. “Who?” Tim glanced back through the windshield. “My wife.”

Two hours later a very pregnant Lucy waddled into Mid Wilshire. She was swarmed by many of her colleagues, all of them asking how she was feeling, how the Big Three were doing, and if she felt like she’d be going into labor anytime soon. She patiently answered all of their questions as she saw her boss, Sergeant Wade Grey approaching her with a big smile on his face. He shooed people out of his way as he gave her a big hug. “It’s good to see you, Lucy. We really miss you around here.” Lucy smiled at him. “Well, if all goes as planned, I hope to be back by late fall.” Wade nodded as Officer Grayson Wells snuck up from behind and shoved an ice cream sandwich in front of Lucy’s face. Lucy burst out laughing and whirled. She threw her arms around her partner and squealed. Grayson laughed at her. “I missed you too, Chen, but it hasn’t been that long since the last time I saw you.” Lucy laughed as she and Grayson rocked as they hugged each other tightly. Grayson finally released her. “You here just to say hi?” Lucy shook her head as the smile faded from her face. “No...Major Crimes wants to see me.” Grayson nodded as Wade sighed. “Right...the Jessie Chavez case. How’s Tim doing with all of that? I know that case was really hard on him.” Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “He’s glad progress is finally being made...but now that it’s confirmed that Jessie is in fact dead, he’s struggling with that part. I mean, he strongly suspected that would be the case...but it’s different when you actually know.” Wade sighed and nodded. “I get it. Officer Wells, take her upstairs.” Wade looked at Lucy intently then. “Put this one to bed if you can, Chen, as quickly as possible. I don’t want child killers on my streets.” Lucy firmly nodded. “I’ll do my best, sir.”

Lucy sat down in Megan’s chair and sighed as she rubbed her tummy. Megan gave her a knowing smile. “You’re never quite completely comfortable anymore, right?” Lucy ruefully nodded. “I know it’s so much better for the Big Three to stay in there as close to my due date as possible, but I wouldn’t be upset if they came today. Everything hurts, I can’t sleep, I’m just absolutely miserable all the time now.” Tim was standing behind Lucy, massaging her shoulders as Megan nodded her head. “I remember those days...and I only had one. You definitely have my sympathies.” Lucy chuckled at her. “Thanks.” Ash came into the office with a bottle of water for Lucy. “Here you go.” Lucy smiled kindly at him as she took the bottle he handed her. “So, Lucy, what do you have for us?” Lucy glanced between the two of them doubtfully. “I really don’t know...I told Tim this was probably a bad idea...” Lucy trailed off as Megan was firmly shaking her head. “No it’s not, Lucy. Tim told us about your dream. Now, is this an unusual route to go when investigating a case? Sure it is. But there’s a child killer walking around out there free as a bird because they got away with Jessie’s abduction and murder. So I don’t care if I have to use tarot cards, a psychic, weird dreams or the freaking Easter Bunny, but I’m going to use everything at my disposal to catch this animal before they do it again.” Lucy admired the determination written all over Megan’s face. Lucy sighed and nodded as Megan smiled at her. “Ok, Lucy, tell us about your dream...every tiny detail you can remember.” 

After Lucy told them about her dream, Ash and Megan glanced at each other. Lucy rolled her eyes at Tim and kept her voice low. “I told you this was a bad idea.” Ash gently smiled at her. “Relax, Lucy. We’re not doubting you. Just...letting all the information your dream gave us marinate for a bit.” Megan nodded reassuringly at her. “I mean...some of the information makes Jessie’s abduction and murder more plausible.” Lucy frowned at her. “How?” Megan patiently explained. “Well, one of the biggest questions surrounding this case is how exactly did Jessie simply disappear with no one noticing anything out of the ordinary? Well, according to your dream, the killer is someone Jessie knew and considered a friend. Since no one heard or saw anything suspicious, it’s likely she left that party with someone she trusted. She wouldn’t have made a scene or screamed for help or anything to bring attention to herself if she left the party with a friend.” Everyone nodded in agreement as Lucy frowned thoughtfully. “I keep thinking back to the phantom...I’m not sure what she meant by that.” Tim sighed deeply as the answer hit him. “She was being stalked...probably by the person pretending to be her friend.” Ash raised his eyebrows at Tim. “What makes you say that?” Tim felt Lucy reach for his hand that rested on her shoulder and squeezed it...he got the silent message; Lucy wanted to explain this...she needed to. “When Caleb took me the second time, he’d apparently been stalking me for weeks before that. At the time, I thought I was hallucinating; we all thought he was dead. I was afraid I’d lose my job, and honestly I was afraid I’d lose Tim if people found out, so I didn’t tell anyone that I’d begun to see Caleb practically everywhere I went. I thought I was seeing a ghost...” Megan nodded at her, and finished the thought. “A phantom.”


	8. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, Megan and Tim decide to go back to to square one and start the investigation into Jessie Chavez’s abduction and murder completely over. Lucy has another dream about Jessie where more clues reveal themselves.

Ash stood up and paced around the office as the puzzle pieces began falling into place. “So, Jessie’s parents have a sham marriage to cover up the father’s sexual orientation. Someone, probably the person who killed Jessie, finds out the truth. For reasons unknown at this time, that person gets pissed off, and wants revenge against the father. Ricardo has made it well known how much he loved his daughter. So what better way to hurt the father than by hurting his daughter? The person starts stalking Jessie, to try and determine the best time and best way to snatch her. At 9 years old, I doubt she knew what stalking is. Maybe she knew something wasn’t right, and that’s why she called it a phantom...little kids think ghosts, spirits and/or phantoms are responsible for things they can’t explain.” Lucy nodded at him, as Tim sighed. “We need to get both the parents in here for interviews, and tear their fucking lives apart. If Jessie knew her killer, then they probably do too, even if they don’t realize it. They might even know who Carrie is.” Ash crossed his arms and frowned at Tim. “Bradford...a word.” Megan smiled reassuringly at Lucy as Ash and Tim stepped into the hallway, with Ash shutting the office door. Ash sighed as he looked at Tim, concerned. “I know you want to be in on the interviews.” Tim firmly nodded. “You got that right.” Ash quirked an eyebrow at him. “Can you handle it?” Tim rolled his eyes as Ash glanced away before looking back at Tim. “I know this case is a hard one for you, Tim, and I get why. We all have those cases that haunt us... and the ones involving kids suck especially hard. But we have a real chance here, finally, after all these years to solve this thing. I can’t and won’t have you fucking up the endgame. I need your word you can handle this. If you can’t, tell me now. No hard feelings, and no one will ever know that you had to sit this part of the case out...you have my word on that. But, if you want to see this through, I need your word you can hold it together.” Tim sighed and nodded...he appreciated Ash’s candor and his willingness to give him a chance. “I can do this, Detective Reno. I won’t let you down...I promise.” Ash gave a brief nod. “Ok then...for now, take your wife home, chill out, and relax. I’ll let Sgt. Grey know you’re going to be with us the next few days. We’ll start the interviews tomorrow morning, 10am.” Tim nodded as they went back inside the office.

Tim and Lucy spent a quiet afternoon and evening at home, with Tim being unusually silent. Lucy’s dream, and the fact that this case had come roaring back to life had dredged up a lot of painful memories and guilt for Tim. He’d not said a word on the ride home, he’d been busy during dinner, and now he was pretending to be asleep. Lucy sighed as she switched on the lamp on the nightstand and heaved herself into a sitting position. She leaned against the headboard as Tim frowned at her from his pillow. “You ok, Boot?” Lucy sighed as she gently reached out and played with his hair. “You tell me. You’ve barely said one word since we left Mid Wilshire, and that was hours ago.” Tim closed his eyes and sighed as he lay on his back. “It’s that damn cry of yours...I can’t stop hearing it.” Lucy frowned down at him. “What?” Tim sighed as he looked up at her. “When you were crying in the bathtub, after your dream about Jessie and Caleb. I’ve only heard you cry like that one other time, Boot... and that was when you came back to me and realized you were safe after I pulled you out of that fucking barrel and revived you. This case is bringing some stuff back...” Tim sighed as Lucy brought him into her arms and tried to comfort him. He laid his head on her chest as Lucy kissed the top of his head. She fought back tears as she softly spoke to him. “I’m sorry, Babe. Sometimes I forget that I’m not the only one Caleb hurt and traumatized.” Tim wrapped his arms tightly around Lucy as she gently rocked him. “I’m right here, babe. I’m ok, because of you. Caleb didn’t win...we did. And Jessie’s killer isn’t going to win, because we’re going to win that one too.” Tim glanced up at her. “How do you know?” Lucy smiled down at him. “Because that’s what we do, Bradford...we win.” Lucy leaned down and gave Tim a kiss that quickly heated up. Tim groped her as Lucy nibbled his mouth. Tim suddenly froze and frowned in thought. “We don’t always win. I mean, I do, but you clearly weren’t winning against the dishwasher the other day.” Lucy rolled her eyes as Tim gently repositioned her flat on her back. He laughed his way into a deep kiss that soon had them desperate for each other. Lucy, in a surprising show of strength, flipped them over and straddled Tim. She lightly raked her fingernails down his chest making him groan. Their eyes locked on each other as Lucy quickly yanked her nightgown over her head. She helped Tim out of his boxers and he positioned himself at her opening. Lucy sheathed him deploy inside of her and soon they lost themselves in each other. 

Lucy frowned as she walked towards the vacant lot. It was dark, raining, thundering and lightning. Lucy squinted her eyes as she glanced up at the dark, stormy sky. This kind of thunderstorm was normal for southern Louisiana where Lucy had been born, but they were practically unheard of here in southern California. Lucy gasped as she looked towards the vacant lot. She saw Jessie, on the ground, in the dandelions, struggling with a boy who appeared to be slightly older than her. Lucy sprinted towards Jessie. “LAPD! Get off of her right now!” Jessie screamed as she looked towards Lucy. “Lucy, no! Run! Run! He’s coming! You have to run away Lucy! Run!” Lucy came to an abrupt halt. The lightning flashed again as the young boy turned his head and Lucy frowned at him. Jessie looked pleadingly at Lucy through the storm. “It’s too late for me Lucy...but you can still save Carrie. He hates her. But you have to go now.” Lucy frantically shook her head, her wet hair plastered against her face. “I need your help first Jessie...please! Who is hurting you? Why is he hurting you? Where can I find Carrie?” Jessie struggled against the boy who now had her pinned on the ground. Suddenly Jessie screamed as the boy pulled a knife out of his right pocket. He held the knife over his head as the lightning glinted off of the blade... and then Jessie’s screaming stopped as he plunged the knife into her. Lucy shot up into a sitting position, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. 

Tim’s eyes sprang open and he immediately grabbed for Lucy, rolling her across him and onto the other side of him. He shielded her with his body against whatever threat had invaded their bedroom. Lucy clung to him as Tim frantically reached for the lamp on the nightstand, quickly turning it on. He quickly glanced around the room but didn’t see anything...until Chewy launched himself onto the bed. Tim quickly patted the dog’s head to reassure him. “Good boy, Chewy, good boy! It’s ok dude...everybody’s ok.” Tim glanced down worriedly at Lucy who was burrowed into his chest. His heart broke as he gently kissed the top of her head. “I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you.” Lucy took several deep breaths as she clung to Tim. He sighed As he gently lifted her tear stained face to his. “Another bad dream about Caleb?” Lucy shook her head, and burrowed deeper into Tim’s strong arms. “No...it was...it was about Jessie. Oh God, Tim I saw her die.” Tim’s eyes went wide with shock. “You what?” Lucy sobbed out the words. “I saw her die. A kid, a teenager, early teens I’d say...he stabbed her.”


End file.
